lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Season 3/@comment-38949720-20191117005458/@comment-38407585-20191117165821
I agree with your theory that's what I imagine,too. Maybe it happened like this: scar and zira were mates and he wanted a healthy and strong heir, but he wouldn't accept Nuka, because of his weak stature and dirty fur and neither Vitani, just because she was a girl and Scar wanted to be tradtional about passing on rulership only to his son. Devastated that Zira couldn't fullfill this wish to him Zira became not only jealous about Sarabi, with whom Scar seemed to share a special bond, but also wanted to try everything possible to please Scar, with whom she was madly in love, but didn't realise that he never really had deep feelings for Zira. Furious about the rejection on two children from Zira she decided to leave the Pridelands. Yes, the evil, devoted lioness of Scar had a plan how she could prove to Scar that she was worthy of becoming her Queen. So after a long journey Zira stumbled upon very different looking lions all similiar to Scar's deeper fur. It was a little, happy family (Sahasi and Ananda) with two innocent, but healthy and strong looking lion cubs (Kovu and Rani). Zira saw the opportunity she needed and began to attack the two strong grown up lions. They fought back, determined to keep their offspring save from this evil minded intruder. In the end both parents were left dead and even though the little girl cub, Rani had tried to defend herself by fighting against Zira, it hadn't been enough to stop the misery that followed. Rani was injured on her right forepaw because of a vicious scratch from Zira and her own little brother, Kovu had been taken away from her by the stranger. Now she only had her little brother, Baliyo, an aunt Nirmala, uncle Surak and her grandmother Queen Janna to call family and keep her save. And even after years had gone by nothing could repair the big hole in her heart, because she had lost her second brother, Kovu who she had liked and cared very much about. Deep down Rani vowed to herself that she would find her brother again, no matter how and when it happened. And although it hurt in her heart she had to forget about her once had been brother Kovu and with the consolence of her remaining family try to stay calm, learn to deal with her lost brother and be strong to move on in her life. At least that's the story I think that things had played out but that were never shown, because of the reason of Rani being related to Kovu and Kovu originating from the Night Pride. It would have caused a huge amount of confusion with the viwers especially those unfamiliar with Simba's pride plotline, therefore those questions like how did Rani got that scar? And how did her parents die? never got answered probably, deeming it to dark and cruel for the genre of series the lion guard is.